50 Shades of Blond
by SailorXPrincessXHalloween
Summary: Ever noticed how many of the known Hetalia characters were blond? But, like there are many shades of colour, these nations are different shades of blond, each nation with different personalities. Join in on an adventure where we can see each blond country and observe their shade of blond. Pure humour. No offense intended. Image made by me.
1. Prolouge: What starts with speculation

AN: Hi everyone! For those who've read it, I know still need to update Defying Gravity, and also to respond to private messages (please forgive )but I had to get this out. So without further ado, '50 shades of Blond'!

_Thoughts_

Speech

_Hmm. Today was supposed to be an ordinary day. Sure, it was almost the weekend, and everyone was chatting on weekend plans, but really, who could have expected this would happen. And it was all because of wondering why many of the nations were blond. Sure, not all of them, like say, Hungary, Austria, Turkey, Seychelles, or Wy. But still, who knew a little observation and experiment would lead to this mess. _

_ It starts with a wishing well and well, the rest is, how they say, history._

**AN: **Okay, ell, so ends the test prologue. It may change depending on if I need to edit it depending on the plot, but I'm open for constructive criticism, and suggestions for ideas for each blond Hetalian, but please send them via private messaging. Thank you and see you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions and Curiosity

**AN:** Erm...Happy belated Halloween? *dodges bricks*Ahh! Please excuse the late update on this! And yes, regrettably it's another short one, but no worries; the next one will be plenty long. And, regarding what I said about it being updated within about a week of within its published date, and it's been nearly 2-3 months? Oh, geez. I'm sure you just want to get to the chapter so here it is, ~! PS: Still need to answer all your messages, please bear with me!

-Draw a circle, it's the Earth-

Okay, let's backtrack a little here. I have no idea of how much time has passed (and really, for all I know, it could be a Narnian-esque thing where time passes differently between worlds, erm, well that is if I really was transported to another world, dimension, reality, well whatever.).

Erm, okay, before my nasty little habit of rambling progresses any further let's get back on track here. It was around 4:00 or so Thursday afternoon, and I was holed up in my room as usual surfing the internet, watching a movie on YouTube, though not without a safety tab I could quickly jump to if my parents came in unexpectedly so I could pretend I was actually doing my homework without distractions. I swear, I get it done, just, well, no crime in having a few laughs before diving into studying, right?

As soon as the fifth part of Return to Oz ended, I was struck with a moderate case of restlessness tied in with some boredom. I groaned in exasperation; I hated when I got this feeling where I couldn't stay focused on watching or reading one thing long enough to finish it in favour of opening another (and eventually several more) tab(s) for other videos or other pages when they cross my mind.

Well, while I was torn between opening tabs for a game site, you tube, some crossover fan-fiction stories and an extra 'safe-site'(can't be too careful in the wonderful art of procrastination. Pfft, would you believe someone made a song* about it too?). Oops, rambling a little, right, so on the restlessness/boredom thing. Well, I had, I think at least 6 or 7 tabs open, when there was a knock on mine and my sister's door, causing me to hastily click on the safety tab and call out, "Yeah?"

The door creaked opened to reveal a head full of wavy dark brown hair framing bright hazel eyes. I sighed in relief; it was my 4 year old sister, Elsje. "What's up?" I asked, eying my computer screen from the corner of my eye, eager to just get back to the Internet.

"Mommy wants you." she chipped, rocking on her heels. I sighed, and stood up, silently bemoaning that my mother couldn't just text me, like she usually, hold on a minute. On instinct, I rummaged through my scattered notebooks and finally dig out my cellphone where it was lodged between my history and chemistry textbooks.

I press the on button, where I see three missed call notifications and two text icons. Unlocking my phone, ignoring my sister staring at me, I unlocked my phone and pulled up the text messages. First one was Mom asking to come here with a smiley face. Then, the next text was more of COME HERE NOW!

Heh-heh, whoops. I guess I left it on silent...again. Damn it, Mom's gonna kill me. Anyways, I smiled awkwardly at my little sister as I gently pushed past her and made the trek to my parents' room where sure enough my mother was flipping through one of her mystery books whole lying in bed. "You called?" I announced, remembering how in the past I scared her because she didn't hear me come in.

Mwahahah! Fear my mad, awesome ninja skills! Ahem Sorry~~ Well, Mom looked up and shook her head and said, "Could you do me a favour and wake me up around 10:30?" I nodded and started to turn to the sanctuary of my room where the bliss of the Internet beckoned me.

But before I could do that, my mother made sure to say, "And don't forget to watch your sister and get your homework finished." I barely suppressed a groan. Did she have to remind me about homework? I made a noise in affirmation and hurried to my room where my sister had made herself comfy on my bed, playing with her Barbie dolls.

I plopped myself in my chair and allowed myself to sink in the familiar cushion as I clicked on the YouTube tab. Elsje in the meantime, had grown bored of playing dolls by herself and slipped off the bed and skipped to my side. I wasn't exactly expecting a doll to pop in front of me when Momby's original head had awakened to find Dorothy stealing her powder of life, so well, okay promise you won't repeat this, but I sort of pushed myself away from the screen but in the process smacked my hand on the desk. Needless to say, I was a little pissed but, gritting my teeth, I looked at the offender who smiled at me, all innocence.

"Be the teacher." she ordered holding the brunette doll towards me. Great, just freaking fantastic. Don't get me wrong, usually I don't mind playing with me sister, but, well, I have this thing about, well, doll hair. I don't know why! But, knowing Elsje would cry to our mother I wouldn't play with her I decoded to suck it up and in a falsetto voice said, "Okay class, time for reading. Get out your books and turn ..."

I was interrupted by Elsje crying out, "No! You have to tell them a story!" Hmm. The urge to tell a scary one was tempting but I settled on a sort of merge between a princess/pirate stories. Luckily, it was almost 8:00, time for Elsje to get to bed. Though, it was war to get her into her pajamas and to brush her teeth, I was able to tuck her in and only had to read her the Bernstein bears only twice.

As for me, I'm sure you're growing impatient for me to hurry up and get to explaining how exactly I got into this predicament so I'll speed things along here to about, 10:43, I had finally finished my homework, but of course, waking my mother slipped my mind before I went to go to the kitchen for something to drink. I practically flew to the master bedroom and prayed that she wouldn't notice how late I was getting her up. I shook her a few times before she was awake enough for me to be able to flee to safety downstairs.

I decided on one of the few cans of diet coke (I know, not exactly healthy with what they put in it to make it diet, especially when it was almost 11:00 at night, but I need my soda! And, I remember being annoyed that we were out of my favourite brand of tea.).

I ventured into the den and switched on the TV so I could find something to watch until I dragged myself to bed and tried to fall asleep before midnight this time. I decided on some older family show, and watched until my mother came downstairs in her nurse uniform and kissed me good-bye. I told her to text me when she arrived safely at work, as per our usual routine and warned me to be in bed within the next 15 minutes. Either way, I grew bored of TV not even 10 minutes after Mom left so I slurped the lest drops of my soda and turned off the TV, plunging my surroundings into darkness.

Meh, I was still somewhat awake, and the soda only served to help my semi-insomnia, so I resigned myself to just a little more Internet time; it almost always managed to drain me of energy quicker than television anyway. Um...conspiracy? Nah!

Trudging up the stairs, I wasted no time in ducking into my room and taking my place in my beautiful throne in front of my cherished laptop. Obsessed? Well...maybe just a little? I didn't feel like finishing Return to Oz that night, so I went on deviant art to see if some of my friends were online. Only a few of them were, but I saw that my cousin, who was somewhat younger than me, was idle, but had posted some new deviations so I decided to check them out, favourite them, and maybe comment on them (yeah, I tended to fave and run. What?! Don't give me that look! ...Okay, okay, before I wither under those stares, moving on).

There were about 10 new deviations that accumulated over the past few weeks. I clicked on one that had her dressed in a gray coat, her medium length brown hair blowing in the wind and her brown eyes looking a bit ominous. I'm coming for you...That was its title. I raised an eyebrow. Interesting. I added it to my favourites and clicked onto the next ones. Several were sketches, which I happily added it to my favourites and left compliments on, and I decided to be nosy, I mean, go through her gallery a little more and I stumbled on something that read, happy Hetalia day?

Well, here I thought to myself: Hetalia? What was Hetalia day? Was it an official holiday? I shrugged, maybe it was an inside joke among her friends. Then, a spark of curiosity ignited within me, as well as a sort of familiar pang echoing from the depths of my subconscious.

I went to Google and typed in Hetalia and less than a second brought me a Wikipedia page featured at the top of the search results titled Axis powers: Hetalia. Wait...Axis Powers? Like, in WW II? Well, hmm? Vaguely I could recall in glossing over lists of anime in Wikipedia (or was it that fan fiction site? (Yeah probably,) that I saw that title, but I sort of ignored it in favour of, hmm. I can't exactly remember, but since I was faced with this yet again, and my curiosity spurned on by the fact that my cousin was apparently a fan of this show, I clicked on the article and was greeted with a picture of three men. One auburn haired man in a blue military uniform, a Japanese man with a bowl cut in pristine white military uniform, and at the foreground was a man with slicked-back blond hair in a green military uniform.

I read it was from a manga cover (the first volume, I recall it saying), and I read the first paragraph in the article: _Hetalia: Axis Powers (Axis Powers __ヘタリア__, Akushisu Pawāzu Hetaria?) is a Japanese web comic, later adapted as a manga and an anime series, by Hidekaz Himaruya (__日丸屋秀和__, Himaruya Hidekazu?). The series' main presentation is as an often over-the-top allegory of political and historic events as well as more general cultural comparisons. Characters are personifications of countries, regions such as Hong Kong, and micro nations such as the Principality of Sealand, with little reference to other national personifications such as Uncle Sam or John Bull. Both positive and negative cultural stereotypes form part of each character's personality._

Hmm. So it was a comedy type of show? The article said that the word Hetalia was a portmanteau of Italy and hetare, which meant, useless in Japanese. Wow. Well, it explained the reasoning behind it but still. Then again, my cousin liked it so maybe it wasn't too bad? I opened a new tab and went on Facebook, inwardly willing for her to be online, and that my aunt hadn't confiscated her computer. Come to think of it, my mother had threatened to do something like that a few times to do take my laptop to work with her. Note to self; find a good hiding spot so that never happens.

Aha! I checked the chat log to and to my relief she was still online. I sent a message saying, Hey-hey! Checked out your new art pieces! Ooh! Also, I stumbled on something called Hetalia: Axis powers. Could you tell me how it is? Kinda want to check it out XD

While I waited I entertained myself with spinning a button I had discovered hidden in one of my textbooks when I heard the familiar beeping of a Facebook notification. She had written, _hey, awesome! I'll have to reply to you on them later, Mom's getting suspicious (I'm hiding in the bathroom, OTL. XD Anyway, O.O you don't know about Hetalia smacks you Look it up on YouTube right now (well, okay, maybe after school tomorrow XD) but it's pretty funny and cute LOL. Well, for me it is. Hope you like it. It does have its heartwarming/serious moments. Though, keep an open mind if you watch it. Oh, and be sure to check out some fan fiction or some awesome fan art when you get the chance. Ciao and I'll see you tomorrow!_

Whoosh! With that, the chat box was saying she had signed off and if I wanted to continue to chat with my cousin then I had the option of sending her a message. I checked the clock, and surprisingly it was 12:02, and I had to be up by 6:00. Well, maybe I could spend only 10 more minutes, just listening to some music to help relax me. With that settled I chose to play Secret by the Pierces and laid in my bed, letting the lyrics just wash over me. While the song was playing I tried to just drift off and pretend I was in some adventure. I was captured by a rogue band of thieves, or racing through the galaxy, trying to escape the evil minions of Nyan-cat.

Soon, before I knew it, I had drifted off, though before I finally had succumbed to slumber, I had the thought of being glad I had put the song in YouTube repeater, but I was hoping it wouldn't be loud enough to wake up Elsje.

-Stare awhile, that's the Earth! -

When I woke up, it was, strangely enough because of a powerful sneeze. I sat up groggily, rubbing at my eyes and yawning, trying to clear the morning muddiness from my mind. Pfft, try saying that 5 times fast. I gave my pillows and quilt a wistful look and whispered, "Sorry guys, I'll be back before you know it." Yeah, I'm pretty weird, leave me alone hehehehehe.

After a (regrettably short-15 minutes, give or take!) show, I threw myself into a pair of gray pants and a short-sleeved'- hooded shirt. After brushing my hair into a long dark ponytail and making sure my teeth were scrubbed I packed my bag and went to my sister's room. I had to wake her up and get her ready before my neighbor dropped by to drive Elsje and her daughter Haylie to preschool.

"Els..."I called shaking her gently. Her eyes fluttered open but then she turned on her side. Okay, time to employ plan B. "Elsje, you have 10 minutes to get up. I'll be downstairs to make your breakfast. If you're not up by then, it's the wake up alarm for you."

The wake up alarm was simply to threaten to pour cold water on her. Usually the threat alone was enough but there were occasions where we had to carry through on the threat. Well, hopefully by the time I finished making her bagels with raspberry jam with milk, she'd be up.

Okay, now I'm sitting in my kitchen, my little sister wearing her favourite light gray turtle neck and deep green flowing skirt. But, she's shooting me dirty looks from across the table. Yeah, I had to pour water on her. Well, she'll only hate me until Ms. Bauer comes to pick her up, then she'll hug me good-bye, and she hopefully will have forgotten all about the ice water.

She stuffs the last of her bagel in her mouth and slurps her milk. I offer a half smile but she's making a point of ignoring me. "Ms. Bauer won't be here for a little while, wanna watch a cartoon with me?" I ask. She gives me the 4 year old equivalent of a stink eye. Honestly, you'd think I shoved a week's worth of vegetables down her throat and threw out all her dolls.

I sighed in defeat. "Well, let me get you a paper towel." The sound of the chair scraping the floor was my response as my sister's footsteps soon faded into the living room. I set the dishes in the sink and peeked in the living room to see her spinning around in circles, humming. "Don't go too fast. I don't want you bumping into anything." I scolded playfully. I didn't wait for her lack of acknowledgement; I had to make sure I had all my stuff together before it was time for me to race to my bus.

Like usual, Ms. Bauer pulled in front of the house and honked four times at 7:20. It would take at least 20 minutes for Elsje and Haylie to get to school, which started around 7:45. I was waiting with my sister when she raced to the door when the honks stopped. "Have a good day, sis." I said warmly, waiting for my hug. She looked like she was considering it, but then gave me a tight hug. I waved to Ms. Bauer and shut the door. Now, I had at least 15 minutes before my bus would arrive so I ate an orange just so I could have something to keep me awake at least through the morning. Of course, now that I think about it, I should've at least eaten cereal or an energy bar, something to help keep my stamina up. Who knew inter dimension travel took so much out of you?

-Lie on your back, there's the Earth-

It was warm for spring, making me glad I forgot to take my jacket. I could bring some older art projects and papers that had been littering my locker home this week now that it seemed I would have the room in my bag for them. It wasn't until about 5th period lunch I decided to spend time in the girls' room and just spend time on the internet before my next class.

I looked up Hetalia after checking my mail and a couple of stories I was following to see if they had updated. (They hadn't sad face. Oh, well, maybe the weekend would bring updates.). Okay, luckily I always made sure to bring my earphones so I could listen to music and drown out the world whenever I was on the bus, or if the teacher let us, during study hall. I searched for Hetalia episodes. What grabbed my attention was that the episodes I could find were all under 6 minutes. Hmm? Well, it did say it was originally a web comic, so maybe it was a single chapter adapted at a time?

Well, I tapped by foot against the bathroom tiles as the episode loaded and had to bite down on a squeak when the intro played. I hastily turned down the volume and listened. And, to sum it up...well, it was cute. I mean yeah, obviously it was playing on stereotypes (bordering on racist, but it was supposed to be comical I suppose. Besides, there are plenty of shows out there with more blatant forms of racism...I don't need to name them...-Shifty eyes-).

But, I checked the time and saw I had at least 20 minutes before I had to rocket out to my chemistry class (why, oh why did I have to take it this year?!), so I watched three more episodes. And, I had to admit, the song at the end was cute. Though, at first I was a bit put off out by a couple of the characters but decided to keep watching.) Soon the bell rang and I shoved my phone in my pocket and merged with the flow of students racing to their classes.

Soon a week came and went (oh, sorry, I should've mentioned that the, erm incident takes place within a month after my discovery of Hetalia. But, it gave me time to delve deeper into the fandom and my cousin eagerly sent me stories featuring the countries and events where fans of Hetalia could come together and dress up and mingle with fellow fans. Though, I had taken a liking to Hetalia, I still had trouble with recognizing characters, which surfaced two Fridays later, when my cousin came over with her DVDS of Hetalia. I had left to go to the bathroom and when I came back, the scene with Japan dancing who I thought was...Poland. Nikki laughed at my expression and said it was Switzerland, and it was revealed to be happening in Japan's mind.

Huh, well that was kind of awkward, but oh well. Though, later, on Sunday afternoon, I was bored and didn't feel like doing homework I was browsing through the Hetalia wiki. I sifted through the main characters' pages, then some of the supporting characters. Was it me, or did some of these characters look kind of alike? I mean, I already know about the 5th season, which I think looks good, but it's like most of the featured characters were blond and either blond or green-eyed. Of course, this excludes some main countries such as the Italy brothers, Japan, and a few of the female nations (erm...and let's not talk about how I got some of the characters 'genders mixed up at one point) but still.

This takes us to that Thursday, of the following week, I was walking home and I noticed a couple of my friends just laughing and hollering excitedly amongst each other. I couldn't help but compare the tallest girl, a strawberry blonde hazel eyed named Katerina to America due to her cheerful personality. The other girls, both lighter shades of blonde seemed to fit profiles of Lichtenstein mixed with Belarus. That's a bit weird. The sole boy in the present group was a mix of three blondes: Sweden, due to his slightly intimidating stature, Kugelmugel, because he likes art, and finally Sealand, because he could be childish and hyper.

As I approached, I was so deep in mulling on how we were categorized into stereotypes and how we fit into them that I didn't notice my name being called until I felt someone pinch my shoulder. "Yaah!" I yelped, instinctively glaring around, searching for the perpetrator. I could only see conspirator smirks and I just rolled my eyes. "Ugh, you were saying?" Katerina giggled a bit and said, "We were trying to ask you if you were up to a movie night this weekend?" Movie night? Awesome! Hopefully I wouldn't have to babysit Elsje. It wasn't often I was up for too much socializing. But, just for the sake of change, I was willing to part with a night of laptop and book reading while having a soak.

"Sure!" I said and listened as they gave a list of movies and finally we narrowed it down to two and just decided to flip a coin so we could have something planned. Silly us; I wasn't going to be at the movies that night.

Well, good news is that Nikki was able to baby-sit and was kind enough to lend me one of her Hetalia manga to read just in case the movie turned out to be boring and I had something to read while I waited for Katerina's mother to pick us up (it was an arguably late showing).

Before I left however, was when I made the fatal mistake of riding my bike through town to buy some movie snack age (The price on movie tickets are outrageous, even with discounts, not to mention popcorn and drinks), and I decided to take a detour through the old park so I could retouch on my hair and make-up.

The old park was beautiful, I guess, but with overgrown plants and fauna, which of course made me slightly paranoid of what creatures could be lurking around. Meh, it was getting late so I didn't have time to dwell on that, I pedaled a bit faster, though, but then I must've pedaled too hard too quickly because I felt a nasty pain in my leg and narrowly avoided flying off my bike trying to stop.

When I came to a stop I was greeted with a site of an old wooden bench set a few feet from an old wishing well. I felt a shiver go up my spine. It shouldn't have, but the sight of that old well made me a little, unsettled. I carefully put my weight on my good leg and swung myself so I could gently lay my bike flat. It wasn't too painful but still, I might as well rest for a few minutes before pedaling home. I should be okay on time anyway, or at least that was what I was thinking when I pulled out my cell phone, only to discover there was no service. Okay, was it me or was this the beginning of a bad horror movie? Here I was in a seemingly deserted place, it was getting late, my phone had no signal, and my leg was cramping. Why didn't I go cycling more? Then, my poor legs would be more used to having to push hard and fast.

Okay, Juliane, don't panic, whatever you do, just don't panic. Was it me or did it just get chillier. Damn it, I didn't have a sweater, and the jean jacket I was wearing was short-sleeved. ARGH! It was unusually warm for March this past week, so why not take advantage of the nice weather and go out with friends, right? Right when the temperatures decide it only be fair if they got to vacation down south!

Okay, keep it together. I made my way to the bench and that's when I remembered I still had the Hetalia manga rolled the inner pocket of my jacket, so I quickly unbuttoned it (I was wearing a black tank, so no worries of unknowingly exposing anything should anyone had been hidden in the foliage).

I flipped through the pages, eager to take my mind off leg until the pain passed and I could pedal back to my house, as well as keep me distracted from the and the atmosphere when I got to the page where England was...summoning a demon? Yeah, Nikki wasn't kidding when she said to have an open mind. Though, really, that wasn't much of a bother to me. But anyways, I was also reading out loud to try to fill the cooler, empty air with some sort of noise, but that was another mistake. I was past the part where they explained the Russo-Japanese war, when I noticed the air had gotten, heavier?

I looked around, but saw nothing of the ordinary. I thought back to my earlier musings of how many of the Hetalians were blond. "It's like they want a colour code to indicate the more outrageous characters. Oh, geez hope that doesn't sound too offensive." I giggled, knowing how inane I sounded, but I didn't care.

"Still, must be nice to live in a crazy and whacky world. Of course, the show barely mentions war and the politics of the time, but still. Hmm...Maybe they could make a dark Hetalia series with Imperial Japan and the other nations more fit to their WW II ideologies and relations.

I skimmed through the manga again and hummed the summon spell again (yep, by this point I had listening to a good chunk of the Hetalia character songs) but this time, I...oh geez, if you were to tell me what would've happened I would've just gave you a Look and avoid you for the rest of the week, less if I knew you. But this, I, I just... I said, "It would be awesome if I could talk to them and see why Himaruya decided to make most of the characters a shade of blond. And why some of whitewashed..." Hmm... I looked at the wishing well. Eh, why not? I rooted around for some change and made my way to the well. "I wish I could see the Hetalia characters in their world. Maybe I could see why it's nearly a blond world after all." I giggled at my lame joke and turned around, but that's when I heard it.

"Ve! We'd love to chat with you, bella!" I froze in my tracks. Where...where did that voice come from? It was a male voice, and kind of youthful but not childish. It also spoke with an Italian accent. Wait...it said Ve... Okay, my mind's playing tricks on me. If it wouldn't give me headaches, I would hit myself over the head. A slight laugh was heard around me. "To the enchanting world, andiamo~~." That's when I felt it; a strong tug on my person and I felt myself dragged to the well. I winced as my legs made contact with the stones and I tipped over to find a gaming abyss staring back at me.

How did that saying about staring too long into the abyss go again? Because I'm pretty sure I don't want to hang around here long enough to find out if there's anything aching to have a staring contest with me. I began to hyperventilate, just break, Juliane, breathe! I felt like I was going to be ripped in two, when I was finally yanked down and I could feel myself flailing in all directions. I managed to get a glimpse of the cloudy sky before I blacked out. This is where, the fun begins.

**AN: **Phew! Okay, yes, the story of how I discovered Hetalia is loosely based on what I wrote this chapter, but with details edited here and there. And, yes there is Procrastination the musical on YouTube, for those who haven't heard of it. Look up AVBYTE procrastination. J Hopefully, this was worth the wait. Next chapter, we being to see familiar faces! :D And yes, the information on the series is copied from


End file.
